ROYAL WOODS
by CartoonFF
Summary: Royal woods, Michigan. A normal place filled with amazing places and nice people, right? Well, what if the town was holding a dark secret, a secret that can't ever be told. ALL HAIL THE BLIND IDIOT GOD!
1. Prologue

**_"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown" - H.P. Lovecraft_**

* * *

.

.

.

**God**. Many believe it one or in multiple. Some are good, others are evil.

but there is one that can threaten our very existence.

It is not the Christian god.

it is not the gods that greeks and Romans worshiped, nor is it the gods that cavemen worshiped.

It is the god that sleeps, the god that slumbers in the empty void of space. Not our space. It is the god with a parade of musicians dancing in circles around him to keep him slumbering for an unknown period of time. For if he begins to stir and be awoken from his sleep, it will mean the end of all existence. The blind idiot god.

**Truth**. Truth can be anything, yet it can also be nothing.

the truth is not what you say, but it is what you believe.

Doubtless, the truth will never set us free, Mankinds inability to comprehend the truth will only twist and turn the minds like that of a rubber band, our mind can only stretch and turn so much before it snaps.

The horrors of the truth can not be understood, nor can they be looked at, for if you looked at the truth, your mind would melt, your eyes will burst, your body will freeze in horror.

These two concepts are what has kept humanity going, these two have both given and taken lives, they have both created and destroyed our world.

But that is all they are.

Concepts

Concepts that **WE** have made, but our truths are not **IT'S** truths, **OUR** gods are not **IT'S** gods.

**Horror**. We have all seen horror, be it the real thing, or the thing that movies and shows have created for us to watch.

Yet there is only one fear that we do not know or care to focus on. We can try to make sense of this fear but no matter what we can't. This fear of humanity has been around even before humans, for even animals have this fear.

It is the fear of the unknown.

We know more about **OUR** space then we do earth's oceans. We do not know what could be lurking in the black depths of our waters, just like we don't know the horrors that lie for us in the vast emptiness of space.

No one can truly understand the unknown and that is why it is called the unknown.

Why do I speak of this when I should be focusing on our story that involves a small town with the state of Michigan? Why should I keep rabbling on like a blooming philosophizer?

because in the end, it won't matter. My words that tell the tale of my dear friend Lincoln Loud won't matter, The life of my wife and our family won't matter in the end, she knows this truth as she had suffered the same as me when we lived in the town that was once Royal Woods.

We, however, decided to keep living our lives, we had children.

I laugh now when I realize that we are blinding our children to the truth. I laugh now when I tell myself that now I am the "Blind Idiot God"

I and my wife still know a terrible truth. their lives won't matter in the end.

Just like by the end of this story, The members of the loud family who died won't matter.

But they must suffer to learn the truth and I with them... And the truth may even harm you too.

Good luck dear reader. You are going to need it. - _Sincerely_ **_CLMC_**

* * *

.

.

.

**This Story was based on the works of H.P. Lovecraft and The recent coming Series "Uzumaki" created by Junji Ito. I suggest You read the Manga or watch the trailer for "Uzumaki" The Music is also very unnerving.**


	2. Chapter 1 the Color

**_"__The world is indeed comic, but the joke is on mankind__" - __H.P.__Lovecraft_**

* * *

.

.

.

Lisa Loud was up with her brother Lincoln, his friends Clyde McBride and their other sisters late at night, they watched as a meteor shower in the sky that would go over Royal Woods

"You were right Lisa, this is amazing," Lincoln said

Lisa was looking at her computer before sitting down next to her brother "Of course! A meteor show is a once in a lifetime event!" Lisa said with a smile

It's been three years now, Lincoln was 14, and he enjoyed the time he had with his friends and family. As they watched the night sky, they saw what looked like huge flying water droplets falling to the sky. However a beeping came from Lisa's computer, she got up and looked at the screen,

"That's odd..." Lisa said

Lincoln turned to her, "what's odd Lisa?"

"There seems to be a huge Meteor head straight toward our general vicinity," Lisa said

"You mean it's gonna hit the town!?" Clyde said

Lisa shook her head, "No not at all, but by my computers calculations it will land 20 miles north from here" Lisa said

Before anything else could be said they saw meteor burst from the sky! It was high up enough in the night sky that they could see the rocky texture of the meteor, but what they didn't think was what trailed behind it. The color was odd, it wasn't black smoke like they assumed, no, it was... pink, a trail of pink light trailed behind it. However, that's not the only thing that was seen. Clyde and Lincoln both thought they saw an Eye, a large round eye in the meteor the pupil was like a cat's and the iris was yellow, light yellow. Both swore that it looked at them as they passed.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Lynn cried with a smile "let's go get that thing!"

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were hesitant but went anyway, Lana, Lola, and Lucy had stayed home as they had to watch Lily. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde, and Lisa went to where Lisa's computer calculated the crash sight.

Lincoln couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that he got when he thought back to the meteor, was there really an eye? was pink light really trailing behind it? Lincoln just felt completely sick about the situation. Lincon was just not liking this event. He knew Aliens or monsters weren't real, but after what he saw, that took the strangest thing he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of weird things.

Eventually, they arrived somewhere in the mountains. However, they had to walk the rest of the way, as it landed somewhere in the forest.

"Ok, well split up," Lori said "me and Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn and Lincoln, Clyde with Lisa," Lori told them

They all agreed and split up to look for the meteor. Somehow as they walked along in the dark forest, it wasn't the distant howl of wolves, nor was it the snapping of twigs behind them that scared Lincoln. No, it was finding the Meteor that scared him. Something unnatural about it was all he could chalk it up to, I mean what kind of meteor falls from the sky with pink smoke?

_'wait? was it pink?'_ Lincoln thought _'no, it was purple, no, no it couldn't be that... it was dark but light...'_

Somehow he couldn't explain the color that trailed behind the meteor, how could he? it felt familiar in his mind and yet he could not describe it. it was like he had never seen anything like it.

They continued to walk, Lisa held her computer in front of her, hoping her computers calculations were right. They decided to follow Lisa as she looked like she knew where she was going.

As they continued walking they suddenly saw something that began to glow faintly. They saw the bright yet colorful light shine in the forest. So they began to follow it and as they did the color burned brighter and brighter, until they finally arrived at it. There in front of them was the Meteor that they were looking for. However, when they arrived the light stopped, the color was now only a faint glow inside the Meteor. The large Meteor that they saw fly over their house was now only a small rock the size of a Basketball.

Lincoln failed to comprehend how something that small could lead them to itself. It seemed like it would only glow like a flashlight in the distance.

"Wow, Look at it," Clyde said

"It's so small," Lincoln said as well

Lisa didn't move, it seemed to put her in some type of trance, Lisa hand never saw anything like this, could this be something science itself has not seen yet? how could they? a meteor that glowed, glowed a color that burned. burned like fire, like hot pan against the skin, or the heat of the sun hitting someones back. It didn't excrete heat, but it burned the vision of her, it burned the mind. It made her feel like her mind was being invaded.

"-isa, Lisa are you ok?" She heard a voice

She turned to see her brother look at her with concern masking his face.

"I'm fine... We should let others know" Lisa said

"Right" Lincoln replied

Lincoln pulled out his phone and looked for Lori's contact number, and he tapped the call icon and held it up against his ear. The Ringing sound played into his ear until he heard a click and heard Lori

**[What's up? did you guys find it?]** Lori asked

"Yeah, but it's the size of a basketball now, we should be able to carry it back to the Van" Lincoln replied

**[K, I'll call Luna and tell her that you found it and to meet us back at the car]** Lori said

"Alright see you there," Lincoln said

The call hung up and they walked back to the Meteor and picked it up, you would think a rock that came out from space and shot through the atmosphere would be hot, but that wasn't the case... the meteor was cold... Ice cold. As they left, lincoln swore he heard a voice, a voice that sounded like it was all around him, a voice that even sounded like it came from his head...

"**Азатот** _Será_ Expergiscimini"

was all that was heard in his head...?

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: The words are from three different languages**


	3. Chapter 2 The man With Yellow Eyes

It's been 3 days since the discovery of the meteor and the Louds took it home. Thankfully it was the last week of school and summer vacation would be starting. Lincoln and Clyde had some big plans for their summer, but until then things would have to wait.

It was Wednesday morning, Lincoln had just got done getting changed after eating breakfast and was now helping everyone get ready and awake for school. Lincoln knocked on Lisa and Lily's door, there was no response, so Lincoln knocked again.

"Lisa? Lisa, it's time to get up" Lincoln said through the door.

The door creaked open and he saw Lisa's head poking out of it, with only darkness left in the room.

"Hello, Brother..." She said in a tired tone "Can I help you?" She asked

"Lisa it's Wednesday morning, you need to get ready for school"

Lisa nodded and went back inside to get dressed. Lincoln went to his room to get his bag and then would head downstairs to get everyone in the van. Lincoln entered his room and when he did he felt cold. after hearing that strange voice in the woods, he's been feeling like something bad is about to happen, he didn't know what, but something was coming, and it wasn't going to be good. He quickly got out of his room and then went down to the living room. finally, they were all ready to go to school. Lincoln and his sisters left the house and they all entered the Van. Lori started the car and pulled out of their drive-through and began slowly driving down the street. As they were leaving, Lincoln saw something that he found weird.

It was a man. This man wore all black, even a black trench coat. and since it was still morning, the sun seemed to cast a shadow over his face, all Lincoln could see were eyes. Yellow eyes, eyes that seemed to glow almost, eyes like that of two lights than floated in the darkness. It was warm in the morning, how anyone could wear something like that was beyond him, especially in the summer. Suddenly the man looked to the window that lincoln was staring through, lincoln almost flinched but decided to continue to look out the window, the man's eyes were the only thing that lincoln could still make out. The man just waved at him and then he walked down the street. Just as Lori had driven off as well. Something about that man reminded Lincoln about the meteor, was it the eyes? Lincoln had ever seen or heard of anyone with yellow eyes. But then again who was he to judge, not a lot of kids had white hair after all.

as the day continued it was finally lunch and Lincoln was eating with his friends, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Stella, and Clyde. Eventually, they finished and went to hang out outside, they were actually just sitting and talking mostly, it was fun until Lincoln noticed something, It was Girl Jordan, She was looking at the fence, and one hand clenched the metal of the fence, Lincoln didn't know why but he could tell that something was up.

"Hey Girl Jordan," Lincoln said as he approached

Jordan didn't look away from where she was looking. Lincoln got an odd feeling when she didn't answer, Lincoln tapped her shoulder and she jumped, but her gaze left the fence and she then looked at him

"L-Lincoln? what are you doing?" She asked

"I just wanted to talk, you seemed out of it," Lincoln told her

Jordan then looked back to where she was staring beyond the fence and Lincoln decided to follow her gaze and when he did, his heart almost stopped. Across the street was a man. The same man that he saw the morning. The man with the yellow eyes. He peered at the two of them and they couldn't look away. All they could see was the man's eyes. They could not make out his face, did he have a nose? did he have a mouth? ears? teeth? Eyebrows? no... All they could see was the yellow eyes of that man.

And then they heard it. What sounded like a faint whisper to them, like it was right next to their ears. One word rang in their mind.

**_"AZATHOTH"_**

The Name rang in their head. Until both were touched on their shoulder, they turned their heads and looked to see Clyde

"You two ok? you've been staring across the street for the whole recess" Clyde told them

"Do you not see him?" Lincoln asked

"See who?" Clyde asked back

"That man! the man with the-" Jordan asked as she turned around and stopped.

Lincoln didn't want to look back, he didn't want to hear that name again. He didn't want to stare in the bright yellow eyes of that man, but he decided to turn around and see...

...No one

There was no man with Yellow eyes. just an empty street.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ronnie? ¿A dónde vas?"

"It's beautiful Abuela"

Ronnie Anne Santiago walked out of the building and walked to the busy road. Her eyes glowing a strange Yellow...

"Ronnie!" Bobby cried as he ran after his little sister.

A car sped down the street and was heading straight for the Hispanic girl. As she waited for the car to hit her she muttered one word.

**_"AZATHOTH"_**

The car was closing in...

Blood was on the streets that day, but it didn't belong to Ronnie Anne or Bobby... It belonged to their Grandfather. Meanwhile, a man in a black trenchcoat and black clothing walked away from the scene. His eyes glowing a faint Yellow...


	4. Chapter 3 The Great Dreamer

The week was over, Summer Vacation had officially begun, But not without a price. Hector, Ronnie and Bobby's grandfather had saved them from being hit by a car, but he had died in the process. Lincoln had wondered how the situation had happened, and Bobby only mentioned that Ronnie Anne had begun walking out of the street.

Lincoln had asked her why she would do something like that but al she could say was that she saw someone and then it felt like she was in a trance. She never went into detail about what she saw, but there was one thing that he heard that almost made his heart stop.

Before she walked out to the busy street, her eye's glowed a strange Yellow.

Lincoln was afraid, how was this possible? something just didn't make sense, Never the less, Lincoln had forced it from his mind.

The funeral happened Sunday, and those who were close with the family attended. It was small but it was good to see that while it was small, people still cared about the man and his family.

* * *

_(My wife had just told me that after the funeral, her mother had made her and her brother stay with the Louds for some time, apparently this also happened while they stayed: The event's told will be all the words my wife had told me)_

* * *

"I blamed myself for what happened to my Abuelo, but with the help of the Loud Family, I didn't, this took some time, of course, you can't just stop blaming yourself for something so easily, but with the help of Lincoln and his family, I stopped blaming myself a little less. It's funny how they had that effect on you, no matter what you were feeling, the Loud Family could always put a smile on your face.

I slept with Lucy and Lynn while Bobby had slept on the couch. We stayed there for a week as the other adults in my family were still sorting somethings out after my Abuelo's death. On Friday night, I had a dream. A dream I don't think any human should ever have.

In the dream, I stood on the beach. I looked out to the vast ocean and then I found myself in the ocean itself, but I wasn't alone, I could see the fain figures of Lori, Lisa, Lily, and Lucy with me, there we were in what was a submarine, don't know how, but that part didn't matter to me. What mattered to me is what I saw in this nightmare.

Green and grey rocks covered in algae, but they were not natural, no they were made, carved by something. somehow we found ourselves in a deeper part of the ocean and there we saw it.

a sloping underwater city that was was huge it was crazy that no human had discovered it, it both frightened and amazed me, but then the submarine stopped, I didn't know how or why, but when I looked out the window, there it was.

A huge monster that I could never unsee. Its face was like that of an Octopus, the body, however, was like that of a human man, and behind it, I could see folded bat-like wings. Its eyes glowed red and it looked to us. I could not take my eyes away, in fear that it would anger the monster and it would attack.

I then heard words, words that I can never forget, words that sound so... alien, so unnatural.

_**"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"**_

Those were the words that the monster spoke.

I then woke up to screaming, it wasn't mine, no, it was the screaming of Lucy that woke me up. I turned to her and that's when I saw her expression. Her eyes were crazed and her hands clenched to the side of her head, she sobbed uncontrollably, and there I heard only one sentence from her.

_**"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"**_

I learned that Lucy had the same dream as me, and only a week later did I hear Lori tell Bobby over the phone about having the same dream.

I later was told by Lucy herself that she had heard the phrase before, she had heard it in her great grandmothers' journal and in the books of a famous author. the Phrase was translated to "In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming"

apparently her great aunt and the author, H.P. Lovecraft, had heard these phrases in their dreams as well. The two were very close friends..."


End file.
